


What Are You Doing Out Of Bed?

by SerpentineOffering



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Torture, frostmaster, loki talks about torture, loki x grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineOffering/pseuds/SerpentineOffering
Summary: Loki woke up from a horrible nightmare... luckily the Grandmaster is there to comfort his scared love ♥





	What Are You Doing Out Of Bed?

_**"What are you doing out of bed?"** _

As En woke up, realizing how early it still was, he knew Loki wasn’t alright. 

A light fright overcame the God as he heard the familiar voice of the Grandmaster in the dimmed darkness of the room both share. Loki stood in front of the giant window that shows Sakaar during night time but it was so strangely quite outside which doesn’t fit to the atmosphere of this planet at all.

**“I couldn’t sleep…”** the God murmured quietly as he still stared out of the window, his hand running along his own arms. The trickster again had one of these horrible nightmares and it happened often that he left the bed where he and En sleep together in just to have a small walk in the room or clinging on the Grandmaster awake for the rest of the night. It’s the first time that the older man woke up from this to see Loki awake.

The Aesir released a small shuddering sigh before he would return to the large bed where En would wait for him, sitting on the mattress to this side where En lays. **“I didn’t mean to wake you up..I just..I just had a bad dream and needed some time to forget the visions.”** The blackhaired explained with a slight exhausted voice but it was obvious to see that Loki still was frightened and trembled still for a little bit.

 En Dwi Gast listened to the Trickster’s explanation and immediately woke up a little bit, sitting on the soft bed and then beside Loki. He noticed also that Loki was  _trembling_. The Grandmaster couldn’t help but wonder what the bad dream had been about. " **Do you want to talk about it, _hm_?"**  En wondered and put his bigger hand on Loki’s quivering one. Then En moved his fingers up Loki’s strong arm until he was holding his own arm around the Trickster.

**"You know I won’t let.. let you be alone with such a bad mood"**  The Grandmaster told Loki, still offering a listening ear. Seeing Loki sad or in pain made En feel bad as well, which was new for him. Usually he could watch someone  _die_  without feeling a pinch of guilt anywhere. But if Loki was the one in pain, En was ready to kill to make things better. Although this could make him vulnerable, he didn’t mind. After all, having Loki around was like a gift to the old man. The least he could do was cheer him up.

It comforted the god that he was near En, but the shock was still deep in his head. It still felt a sense of relief for the god when he felt the sensation of warm hands overlapping with his trembling hands. With his free hand, however, Loki reached for a glass of water, which was always standing next to the bed on a dresser and took a small sip. His throat was still slightly dry after he woke up and stared out the window. He put the glass back and then put his other hand on En’s. He wished he could talk about it right now. It’s not that he did not trust the grandmaster. Loki would never conceal anything from him, but at the moment in speaking a little difficult for the shocked god. The trembling was weakening, if only for a bit, but Loki’s eyes remained in nothingness with an absent expression.

**“I know, En.. “** the blackhaired murmured after a time silently. **“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you were not here. And it happened so often.. I just didn’t want to get you up.. I didn’t want to worry you every time I had a dream like this.”** the god added, his thumb tenderly brushing along the back of the other man’s hand. **“You’re always there, no matter what happens to me..”**

The Grandmaster honestly felt a bit helpless as he looked into his lover’s sorrowful eyes, realizing that something _terrible_ had happened to Loki, something so cruel and traumatizing he even thought of it in his dreams. As the Trickster spoke, En listened closely, nodding ever so slightly to show him that he was listening to each word carefully. " **You can wake me up anytime, Loki. I don’t want you to..to- _to be like this by yourself_. I want to be there for you, even at this time." ** En Dwi assured Loki with sweet words he rarely used, a feeling of surprise merging with all the others.

Even though Loki got the assurance that it would be perfectly alright for the Grandmaster to be awakened, if the god again had a fierce nightmare vision, he felt very uncomfortable with the fact. He saw the matter very ambiguously .. Loki should be old enough to cope with these visions without looking for attention like a little child. On the other hand, the god’s dreams were not ordinary nightmares, but images of his own death, his torture, his greatest fear ever. But the aesir said nothing, not yet. He just nodded quietly. He can not predict the next situation, how much the next nightmare would scare him.

**"Come here."** En whispered and let Loki lean against him, hoping it could comfort the Trickster at least a little bit. As Loki prepared to tell En more, he planted a small kiss on his black hair and used his other hand to pull Loki’s long legs on En’s lap. This position felt nice and right, since it was easy to hold Loki.

As En Loki moved closer to him, the god immediately leaned his head against the other man’s chest, his arm wrapping around the other’s nape as his legs lay over his lap. It was a very relaxing position, a warm feeling came over the god and the tremors died once and for all.

**“I love you En..”** The aesir murmured once again after some time, placing a light kiss under the Grandmaster’s chin before snuggling closer against the man, sighing deeply.

 As they locked eyes, En could almost feel Loki’s emotions. They were truly strong and they made his eyes sting in a way he didn’t remember enjoying too much. Suddenly Loki slipped out the three magic words which En did not really expect at that moment. His dark brown eyes widened and his muscles tensed for a moment as he held Loki. The three words were on replay in his head,  _like a beautiful melody almost_. Without doubt, the Grandmaster knew how to answer. " **I love you too, Loki. I truly do."** He replied to the Trickster softly and planted a kiss on his head, staying close to him since it was very comforting. En Dwi didn’t even notice how hard his own heart was beating by now but saying those words felt right. 

As both of them maintained this more intense eye contact, En’s words facilitated the god’s response to his own words. What would Loki be without him … at what point in his life? At first, Loki could not understand why the Grandmaster praised him and treated him as a treasure, even though the god had so many negative aspects, so many mistakes. _Love. Acceptance._ These were the answers that Loki later answered his questions.

**“It is an ever returning dream.. the same visions. I die, getting tortured. And every time the pain felt even more real when I wake up. Normally … normally I scream, but it is a miracle that this didn’t happen in your presence..”** Loki spoke quitely, whispering with closed lids, his ear pressed against En’s chest to listen to his heartbeat, as an anchor to stay calm. **“Sometimes I believe if I stay here nothing would happen to me.. no one would find me. I only need you..”** Loki’s voice suddenly sounded more quivering, a single tear ran down his cold cheek.

He didn’t want to go deeper into the details, feeling that the tremble would return and break his calmness.

After a short silence between the two of them, the God of Mischief revealed more to the Grandmaster, speaking of his  _gruesome_  nightmares and then his fears that sounded agonizing. The way he spoke sent shivers down En’s spine as he tried to step into Loki’s shoes for a while. These sorts of things didn’t come out of nowhere. Just thinking of Loki getting tortured, someone mishandling this incredible Prince was truthfully sickening, a thought which turned En Dwi’s stomach upside down and made his blood boil from pure rage. ‘’  ** _You’re safe-_**  ‘’ He started a sentence but was caught off guard as he saw a tear on Loki’s cheek. He couldn’t remember seeing Loki crying so it was a bit shocking as much as it hurt. 

‘‘  **Darling**..’‘ En murmured and gently cupped Loki’s cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb, stunned to feel it against  his own skin. He felt how Loki was quivering as he touched his cold skin and then he knew the Trickster was close to a breaking point. He was fighting hard against his tears and by now, so was En. ‘‘  **You’re safe here, okay? I don’t know who or what is after you but I assure you** ,’‘ En Dwi stopped so he could face Loki properly, giving him a reassuring look. ‘‘  ** _No one_  will hurt you as long as I’m by your side** ‘‘ The Grandmaster finished what he was saying, ready to do anything to prove his point. That’s when he wrapped his long arms around Loki’s trembling body, pulling the smaller man close so he was against En’s chest. En Dwi nuzzled his head on Loki’s shoulder, closing his eyes so he could fall deep into the moment. For now, he needed to just hold Loki for a while, at least until he could think straight again. A lot had happened so quickly that it was hard, even for the Grandmaster to process everything.  " **I won’t let that happen..."**

When Loki's tears were gently wiped away, feeling the warmth that emanated from the other man’s hand and the Aesir put his cheek against the touch, a sigh of pleasure came over the scared man. **“ I just..”** Loki murmured shakily. **“I just don’t want to put you in danger. If people are after me and.. you want to protect me.. how can I know you will be alright then?”** the prince asked softly, pain visibly in his eyes. Even if the Grandmaster is an immortal being, incredibly strong and powerful.. can an Elder suffer nontheless through pain? But his stare he gave Loki was so much stronger than his fear and he bit his lip to avoid it from trembling even more.

The Grandmaster smiled just the tiniest bit, not necessarily happy but he was glad Loki spoke to him. He was touched by the fact Loki cared about him but he didn’t want to make the Trickster feel bad for caring. Yes, the Grandmaster knew that Loki had some messed up shit in his past and it was still haunting him but it didn’t make him any less of a man. In fact, it just made En Dwi want to protect him even more. He wanted to make Loki as happy as one could be, put a pretty smile on his face and hear the excitement in his voice as they spoke.

**“Now I feel bad.. because I make you cry as well..”** Loki spoke as his verdant hues soon enough took notice of the watery eyes of the older man. ‘‘  **Don’t feel bad, darling**  ‘‘ The Grandmaster cooed softly, then taking in Loki’s question. 

**“I.. I don’t want to worry you further. Even if I’m scared, I never want to be seperated by you. You’re the best that could ever happen to me..”** Immediately Loki relaxed against the closer touch of the Grandmaster, his eyes closed while his arms unwrap the other’s waist firmly, The aesir took deep breaths. The last tears have been dried against the fabric of En Dwi’s clothes. Then Loki moved his weight to lead both man down back to the mattress, his head still clutched against his lover’s chest, arms holding him as well still. **“I never leave you.. never.”**

Silence seemed to fill the room after that. The two lovers were quiet as they changed their position into a more comfortable one in terms of holding each other. The Grandmaster wrapped his arms _safely_  around Loki’s body, keeping the man he loved close to him. He just wanted to protect Loki from everything bad, since he had experienced so much of it already. It pained him to just think of how much he had been through,  _things he didn’t even know about._

No one could know for sure about anything but En Dwi Gast was truly convinced that as long as Loki stayed, nothing bad could happen to him. He had experienced powerful and cruel creatures before. Thanos was truly powerful but even something as strong as the Titan had weak spots. One way or another, The Grandmaster would defeat the purple thing if it came close enough to Loki. Or him,  _yes_. If he’d see Thanos, he’d get revenge for whatever he had done to Loki.

‘‘  **Trust me, he won’t do anything to..to you or me. I’ll make sure of that**  ‘‘ The Grandmaster said surely, now tracing his fingers against Loki’s body, gently comforting him a bit more. ‘‘  **Nothing in the entire galaxy will separate us, you know, besides us. We are the only ones that have say in this but you get my point, dear**  ‘‘ En Dwi attempted to lighten up the mood just a little bit by rambling a tad too much. 

Now that Loki was in a more relaxed position, the visions of his nightmare crept away, or at least a large part of it. The god was still in a fairly rolled position, his head pressed tightly against the Grandmaster’s chest so that his ear was on his heart and listening to the rhythm. It was a good opportunity to count the pounding and to pay attention to the same beat, just an occupation to forget the fear for a moment and process. Also, Loki’s breathing became quite calm, his face rubbed against the light fabric that En Dwi wore to dry the last few tears and sniffed a few times, the trembling finally retreating. Green eyes, however, still remained open, staring into the dimmed light of the window reflecting the night in Sakaar. Even though the visions faded, Loki knew that one day they would return, maybe the pain intensifies. It was very much surprising to the young god that the immense shock had not already killed him by a heart attack.

Perhaps was En right… What if Loki stays and hides here? The trickster is aware which immense powers Elders have, let alone what power the Grandmaster has, not to add the fact he has an Elder brother, the Collector, who he could easily ally with again. Thanos wouldn’t even that stupid to challenge himself with two Elders of the Universe. **“I want to stay here.. I wish that no one is Asgard finds me. No one wanted me there, the only one who ever wanted me was my mother who died years ago. When Thor drags me back I have nowhere to hide.”** Loki murmured quitely in a tired, still tight voice, taking a deep shuttering sigh. **“I never want to be seperated by you, En, never.”**

En Dwi listened to Loki speaking again, learning more of the Trickster’s past as well. By what he had heard from earlier, his mother had been a genuinely caring person who took care of Loki well. He didn’t know how she died but he didn’t feel the need to ask.

‘‘ **Loki, if you want to stay then I won’t let him drag you away, okay?**  ‘‘ He tried to reassure it to Loki, because he was dead serious. Clearly, Loki leaving this place was a bad idea so the Grandmaster would do anything to make him stay. ‘‘  **You and I can just. _.take it easy_. I’ll keep you safe** ’‘ The Grandmaster mumbled a bit tiredly yet the tiredness didn’t make him any less serious. Having Loki in his life was one of the greatest gifts he had gotten.

‘‘  **Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep tonight, hm?**  ‘‘ En Dwi asked Loki with a soft voice, not wanting to startle him by suddenly yelling out an innocent question. Brown eyes directed at Loki’s head that was on his chest. It felt nice to have Loki so close. Gently, he moved some of his raven hair behind Loki’s ear so he could see his beautiful face. 

The arms around Loki’s body were more than a welcoming gesture and instinctively Loki moved a little closer and higher to the older man, wiping his hair away and burying his face a little deeper into En’s chest. He nodded a little at the question. **“To endure a shock it leaches you out a lot.”** and also the god’s eyes had been tired from crying before. Loki’s arms are now wrapped around the Grandmaster’s waist, his legs even tangling around the long legs of the older man so that the aesir is literally clinging that much on him that there was absolutely no space between each other. But Loki knew if he would wake up again from a horrible nightmare, that En would be there for him just as in this night.

The silence seemed to slowly but surely ease the mood in the room. En was glad as he noticed Loki began to relax, his chest rising slowly and he even stopped trembling. It made the Grandmaster feel relieved and he allowed himself to relax as well. 

**“I love you..”**  The blackhaired whispered again with a deep breath but is so immensely thankful to have En by his side. Then after some time the god dared to close his eyes to let himself pass out again.

The three words that left Loki’s rosy lips made En Dwi feel incredible. His old heart literally skipped a beat and it just gave him that reassurance that melted him on the inside a bit more. ‘’  **I love you too, Loki. _I love you too_  **‘’ He told him back sleepily with a silly smile on his face now. His eyelids began to feel heavy and soon he shut them, not being able to keep them open for much longer.

The Grandmaster focused on Loki, listening to his calm breathing as he began to drift into sleep again. Having Loki on top of him, clinging onto him like that was surprisingly comfortable. He kept his arms around Loki, happy to fall asleep with his treasure in his arms, safely for no one else to steal. 

  _It was undeniable that the Grandmaster had fallen deep for this one._

 


End file.
